Just a dream ENG
by Linda065cliva
Summary: One-shot fanfic, Kankri X Cronus. A bit sadstuck... in English this time!


Just a dream ENG

**A/N: this story is based on a thing that really happened to me. There could be some mistakes, first because even though I do speak English, I'm not that good at translating/adapting my stories from Italian to English, and then because this fanfic was written a bit in a hurry. Also it was quite hard trying to remember that trolls are nocturne beings XD their nightmares are... daymares? Well, I just wrote bad dreams..**

**ANYWAY! Enough with my blabbering: enjoy!**

Cronus stopped playing the guitar, hearing it had started raining. The soft noise it did when it hit the ground, mixed with the sound of the waves was mesmerizing. For this reason he didn't realize straight away there was someone knocking at the hive's door, more and more impellingly.  
He heard Eridan shout fro upstairs: "Go and see who it is!"  
He got up quickly, wondering who could it be who was going around with such a weather. At the door he found a soaking wet Kankri, his hand still raised ready to continue knocking.  
"Cronus, I know this isn't your hive and I didn't tell you I was coming, but may I ask for some hospitality until the storm is over?"  
Cronus started replying when Eridan came up from behind him with and annoyed expression.  
"No way, I don't want you in my hive blabbering on for hours and hours!"  
"Come on Eri, don't be so mean... I'll take him to my respiteblock so you won't even see him, ok?"  
Eridan didn't look quite convinced, but he shook his head, waving his hand as to say 'whatever'.  
Kankri sighed in relief, entering the hive trembling.  
"Wait a second, I'll go and fetch you some towels! I guess you know where my respiteblock is..." said Cronus, leaving the other some time to squeeze most of the water from his clothes.  
He went to his room, finding Kankri sitting on the floor next to his human bed. He gently put the towel on his shoulders while Kankri tried drying his hair and his face.  
"Really Cronus, you have no idea how grateful I am for your help.."  
Cronus smiled at him: "No worries, I'm glad to help you when I can!"  
Kankri blushed faintly. "Uhm.. might you have some clothes that aren't as soaked as these to lend me?" he said, trying to keep his clothes from sticking to him, in vain.  
The Aquarius chuckled at the scene, going to look for some comfortable clothes for him.  
"Here, I'll wait outside." Kankri thanked him with a nod, looking at him leave the block. As soon as he had finished changing he called him back in, holding his knees close to him. He wasn't used to wearing those kind of clothes, especially not those of someone else.  
"Now, would you mind explaining what were you doing out there in the rain?" said Cronus as he came back in the block. He sat down next to this friend.  
He smiled, explaining that he had convinced Karkat to go watch a movie with him, hoping that would improve the situation between them, but the discussion that followed had brought the two at the start, and left Kankri alone and on foot. He knew he was quite close to where Cronus lived with Eridan, so instead of risking finding himself still far from the Vantas' hive when the sun would rise, he thought of asking help to the Amporas. It was while he was walking towards the hive that he got caught in the storm, and the he knew the rest.  
Cronus shook his head, looking out the window.  
The sun was rising, but the storm didn't seem to come to an end soon.  
"Listen, I think it won't stop raining any soon and it's getting late... would you like to... stay over?" asked Cronus, blushing slightly, glancing Kankri waiting for an answer.  
"... Okay. Where can I stay?" said Kankri a bit uncertain.  
Cronus' face turned to a deeper shade of purple at the question, knowing Eridan wouldn't be happy with finding Kankri sleeping around his hive. "Well.. the best thing would be you sleeping here, I mean in this block... and..." he nervously scratched himself behind the neck. "... so would you mind sleeping in my bed, with me? I promise I won't touch or anything, I know triggers and stuff, ok?"  
Kankri looked quite scared at first, but as he didn't see any alternatives he agreed, still feeling quite uncomfortable though.  
Cronus kept his eyes fixed to the floor while the other took off the trousers, too big for him, and kept the t-shirt. He waited until Kankri told him he could turn around, changed and went under the covers with him, trying to keep his distance as much as possible. Kankri was so tired that even if he was still uncomfortable with another sharing his sleeping place, he just crashed asleep.

Cronus, on the other side couldn't believe he was sharing his bed with his flushed crush. He stared at the ceiling for at least an hour, listening at the cute sounds Kankri did in his sleep.  
Just when he was about to doze off, he got startled from a moan. Cronus got up, leaning on his elbows to see what was happening: Kankri apparently was having a bad dream, for he kept shivering and looking scared.  
"Kankri?"  
He put a hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up.  
"Kankri!"  
He called him again, shaking him a little as he didn't answer.  
Kankri stopped.  
"Kankri..? Are you okay?" asked Cronus, worried for him. Kankri mumbled an assent, not really awake, turning to face Cronus. The Aquarius looked at him for a while, then lay down on the bed again, resting his head on his hand. He slowly moved his hand, tempted to stroke Kankri's hand, but he lowered it straight away.  
To his surprise, it was Kankri that grabbed his hand, holding it close to him, along with the rest of the arm.  
Cronus widened his eyes, feeling his face blush in a dark shade of purple. He smiled at Kankri, gently caressing his cheek with his 'trapped' hand.  
He tried sleeping in that position, but he couldn't find a comfortable position for the other arm. An idea crossed his mind and he mentally prayed it worked.  
He carefully drew near to his crush, trying not to move too much the arm Kankri was holding, and rest his other arm on Kankri, hugging him.  
The other troll in response nuzzled against Cronus, still holding on tight to his arm.  
Cronus tenderly kissed him on the forehead, before closing his eyes and sleeping as happy as he had never been.

He woke up when Alternia's blinding sun was setting, finding that Kankri was already awake and sitting on the bed's edge.  
"Oh, hello Cronus. Sleep well?"  
Cronus smiled thinking about that hug. "Yes, absolutely... What about you? I heard at some point you started having bad dreams... was it because you weren't in your recuperacoon?"  
"No actually. I don't recall having bad dreams."  
Cronus looked confused at that answer. "Really? Don't you remember I woke you up to ask if you were okay? You even 'kidnapped' my arm after that and you held on to it all day!" he said, giggling a bit in the last part. Kankri glared at him though, not convinced.  
"Cronus, you know very well I don't like being touched, I would never do a thing like that. Also, I don't remember waking up while I slept." Cronus looked a bit disappointed.  
"It could have been a dream, Cronus" said Kankri, glancing at him a bit concerned. After a moment of awkward silence, Kankri started talking again.  
"Do you mind taking me home on your two-wheeled motor device?"  
"Y-yeah, sure..." replied Cronus, being called back from his thoughts. He got dressed and went to get Kankri's clothes, dried by then and waited till the other was ready.

As soon as he came back from the Vantas' hive, he headed to his respiteblock, ignoring Eridan's questions.  
He stopped at the door, looking absently at the still untidy bed.  
He went to it slowly, letting himself fall onto it and grabbing a pillow.  
Cronus hugged it, holding it close and sinking his face into it, trying to pull back the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.  
He closed his eyes, praying that intimate moment of tenderness with Kankri wasn't just a dream.

End.


End file.
